One Less Supernatural Weirdo
by PsychoLolly
Summary: Dean's being Dean... again. Shoot first, ask questions later. Sam's confused.   Warning: Slight Bieber-bashing.


"Holy shit!"

Those were definitely not the words most people hear as they snap their eyes open at four-something a.m. Then again, most people don't really wake up at the aforementioned time or are the cause of the impending doom of the planet or are frequently visited by a certain fallen angel or… Let's just agree on the fact that Sam Winchester isn't 'most people'.

"Sam, if you're up, you'd better get your ass in here. You gotta see this! They actually _allow _these things to appear on TV. The hell…?" There was enough shock and bewilderment in his brother's tone to make Sam get his lanky, weary self out of the small motel bed and to his brother.

"Nnnf gfrnsd…" Still not enough for him to produce intelligible speech.

"Come here, check it out. I'm not sure what it is, but it is definitely _not _human. Shit! Did you hear that? Listen to the banshee screeching of this… thing! Can't they do anything to stop it?"

Sam just stared at the TV screen trying to figure out what in the world Dean was on about. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he tried to make sure he was looking at the same thing Dean was.

"Dean… what exactly is the problem here?"

"The problem? The _problem, _Sammy, is that creature _terrorizing_ millions of people and nobody's doing anything about it! Listen to them screaming for help. I can barely watch. God, the horror! It sounds bad enough as it is, listening to these wails must be making their ears bleed! Look, that woman just fainted. They must be in real pain." Dean's face was a mixture of rage and worry as his eyes focused on the television.

All Sam could do was stare. First at his brother and then at the screen. And back at his brother. Sure, there was a large population swooning and shouts of "Oh, my God", followed by shrieks were heard, but seriously? Did Dean actually think what Sam thought Dean was thinking?

"Um, Dean you do realize that—" Sam barely even opened his mouth when Dean snapped at him.

"Shut up Sam. Just looking at their anguish is making my stomach turn. We gotta find out more about whatever this creature is and hunt this bitch down. Must've thought that sweet innocent disguise would've fooled everyone. Well, I'm not just anyone; I'm Dean Winchester! And I'm gonna kick your ass." Dean stood up and smacked his fist into his palm and pointed to the screen and then to himself.

"But Dean, you—" This time Sam hushed on his own as he was met with a fiery glare from his brother.

"Whose side are you on, Sam? Don't be fooled by appearances. That's rule number one in our book. Does it not bother you at all that people are getting _hurt _just by listening to this thing? Can you imagine what kind of weirdo supernatural powers it hasn't even _begun _to unleash upon its poor victims?" Dean's tone was taking on hysteria as he chided his brother, disappointment plastered very obviously all over his features.

"Dean, seriously, this—" Now it was Sam's turn to be defensive but once again, he was quite rudely interrupted.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm even having this conversation with you; it's like I don't even know you anymore, Sammy. What's there to argue about anyway? Changing sides again, are you?" Okay, now that was just plain mean but Dean was appalled by Sam's lack of sympathy for the tortured people.

"Dean, will you—" Stung, Sam raised his voice to express himself and, yet again, failed

"That's _it_! I'm off to bed."

Dean huffed one last time as he stormed off towards his bed, muttering about midget boy-banshees and sassy-mouthed baby brothers. Sam just stood rooted to the spot, trying to take everything that had just happened to him, in. Blinking, he asked himself, "What just happened?"

All he got as a reply were the confused voices from the television. Sam stared long and hard at the screen one last time before switching it off and returning to his messy little bed.

Before pulling the sheets over himself, however, he glanced at his brother's sleeping form and smiled. He was right about one thing. Dean Winchester sure as hell wasn't just anyone.

After all, how many people regarded Justin Bieber as the epitome of evil?


End file.
